Mako the Pirate
by nld200xy
Summary: Mako has been having repetative dreams about being a pirate. After long thought, he finds a strange fruit that changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day to be out at sea. The sun was shining. Birds were singing. It was heaven. Well, it was heaven for our friend, Mako at least.

He awoke from his daydream to find a woman shouting his name. The woman doing so was Ichigo, his first mate. Mako awoke and asked, "What is it now?" Ichigo shook her head and answered, "The crew members are restless. They have awaited your orders all day." Mako closed his eyes and returned to his daydream as Ichigo snapped him out of it. "Sorry, I just don't feel like giving orders today. I just want to sit here and daydream, this being such a nice day and all." Ichigo slapped her forehead, turned her arm into a club and threatened to hit Mako on the head.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to that chair you're sitting on, let alone your skull, would you?" she asked in a pleasant manner. Mako rolled his eyes and walked toward the main deck. "Remember, you owe me for this." He retorted. Ichigo slapped her forehead and called back, "Owe you for what? Doing what you promised to do everyday and that I have to remind you to do everyday?" Mako ignored Ichigo's rebuttal and headed toward the main deck.

As he arrived, his faithful crewmen were standing there waiting for the day's orders. "Okay, Mako, you wanted this life, you have to deal with it." Mako reminded himself. He walked up on stage and announced, "It is time for your first assignment of the day! Usagi, how much further do we have to go before reaching dry land?" A small rabbit walked up and answered, "It should take us two days." Mako grimaced and retorted, "That's not good enough! Okay, Jonouchi, I want you to cook us a mean fish to last us the day!" Mako's ever-faithful cook bowed his head and went off to wrangle his crew some grub. But before Mako could make his next order, his alarm rang as he…

Sprang right out of bed! Mako looked around and groaned. His newly purchased alarm clock woke him up again. 'Damn. I had that dream again. Why do I keep having this dream?' Mako decided to get himself some breakfast.

He searched through his cabinets and noticed he only had small cans of tuna. 'Where did all my fish go?' he thought to himself. As he sat down to enjoy a can of tuna, he groaned and thought, 'Why do I keep having this dream every night? I wouldn't mind it if it didn't happen at the same time every night. Not only that, but it always turns out the same. This strange woman with creepy powers wakes me up in the middle of a daydream on a warm summer's day. It's always about ordering some pirate crew around. Every time I'm about to make my second order, the alarm goes off. But, this can't be a sign, can it?'

Mako's stomach growled with anticipation as Mako remembered his tuna. As he munched it down, he continued his thought. 'It can't be a sign that I should become a pirate. I'm a man of the sea, but I would never be a pirate. I'm…' Mako finished his can of tuna and put it in the recycling bin as he said, "I'm a sailor…"

Meanwhile, in Domino City, a game shop was located somewhere downtown. The owner, a small old man, was up and ready for a day of work. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Everything was wonderful.

Suddenly, the door opened without anyone knocking. This startled the old man, but he was also quite relieved. "Why, a customer. Welcome to my game shop! I usually don't get customers this early in the morning! You almost startled my poor old heart!" The young boy ignored the old man's comments and placed his hands on the old man's shoulders.

"Cut the crap, old man. Where is Yugi Moto?" The old man looked at the young man with an astonished look. "Why, you're Mako Tsunami! Barely recognized ya'! Ha-ha-ha! I guess I must be getting senile after all these years! Ha-ha-ha!" This did not amuse Mako even the slightest. He looked the old man in the eyes and asked again, "Where is Yugi Moto?"

The old man held his hand up against his chin and answered, "Yugi's still up in his room. I'll call him down if you like." Mako nodded and answered, "That's fine by me." The old man took a deep breath, walked up to the stairs and called out, "Yugi, you have a visitor!"

Meanwhile, a spiky-haired boy named Yugi Moto sat on his bed when he heard his Grandpa's call. 'Wow, a visitor. I wonder who it could be.' His spirit, Yami, appeared next to him and answered, "It might be Joey. He was supposed to meet you today." Yugi shook his head and answered, "It's not like Joey to be early for anything."

As Yugi walked downstairs, he was surprised to see Mako standing there. "Mako, what are y-" Mako cut him off as he yanked his arms and blurted out, "Yugi, I need your help and I know that only you can figure out this problem I'm having! I spoke with a therapist and he just gave me a bunch of bull-crap!" Yugi pushed Mako back a little and answered, "Fine, I'll help you… just as long as you promise not to react like that again." Mako nodded as the two stepped out back.

Mako told Yugi the whole story about his dream. He told Yugi about the woman, the creepy powers and how he commanded a seven-man pirate crew. "Wow, that's quite a predicament you seem to be having." Commented the young boy. Mako nodded and asked, "What does it all mean? Do you think it's a message that I should become a pirate?" Yugi nodded and answered, "It would seem so." Mako's heart started to sink as he retorted, "I think God may have made a mistake. I don't want to be a pirate. I hate pirates. I'm a sailor, and sailors can't be pirates." Yugi nodded along and stated, "I know you must be going through a lot but I can not tell you what you can and can't do. You have to decide whether of not you wish to be a pirate."

All night, Mako thought about this. His life of piracy seemed like paradise. He had this strange feeling deep down inside telling him that the dream would come true if he were to become a pirate. Suddenly, Mako's tummy started to growl viciously. 'Ugh, I need another can of tuna.' He thought in disgust. If he saw another canned fish, he would surely die. If he were a pirate on the other hand, he would be able to eat all the fish he wanted to eat. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was a strange fruit with weird designs on it.

'This fruit looks delicious.' Thought Mako reaching out for the fruit. He picked it up, moved it toward his mouth and took a big bite out of it. After finishing up the fruit, he felt queasy. He felt as if the fruit had made him sick. Not only did it taste really bad, but he felt even more hungry than ever before. He decided to catch some fish but for some strange reason, he couldn't swim.

As he dove into the water, he struggled to swim to shore but couldn't. As luck may have it, a local merchant just happened to be passing by and noticed the poor man in need to serious life saving.

The merchant dove in and fished Mako out of the sea. Mako coughed up a gallon of water as the man asked him why he was swimming. Mako told the man how he had eaten a strange fruit and how he nearly drowned trying to get more food.

The man's eyes widened. "You-You have no idea what's going on, do you?" Mako nodded and asked, "Why, do you know?" The man grinned and answered, "You just ate the Devil's Fruit."

Mako's heart nearly sank at the sound of this. Had he really eaten devil fruit? He looked at his hands and noticed that they were made of water now. 'Oh my god…' thought the young seaman. All those years he spent fishing, and his yearn for real food caused him to lose his greatest talent. It was official. Mako knew what he had to do.

The next day, Mako had packed up all his prized possession. He even packed his dueling deck so he had something to do. Mako was going on a long sea voyage. He was going to be a pirate.


	2. Chapter 2

(Note: From this chapter and on, all chapters will take place long after Mako became a pirate.)

It was a fine day to be out at sea. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was heaven, especially for Mako.

Mako awoke from his daydream and rubbed his eyes. His ever-faithful first mate, Ichigo, noticed him wake up as she commented, "You sure took your sweet time! It's time for our orders!" Mako woke up. It was time to confess something to his crew.

He approached the front deck and tapped the table four times. His crew knew what this meant. It was time for an important crew meeting.

The members of Mako's crew, Ichigo, Usagi, Genkotsu, Kasai, Hana, Satsu and Mujihi all formed around Mako at the "meeting table". Mako cleared his throat and stated, "There's something I never told you all before." Mujihi, being ruthless as ever, pounded the table and barked, "Hurry up and tell us what it is!" Mako flashed some bacon in her face as she calmed down in a flash.

Mako cleared his throat again and said, "It's actually quite ironic that all of you ended up as my crewmates. I'm going to tell you why I knew you would all be great members and why I have not once given myself another crewmate after you." They all listened closely as Mako stated, "The reason I became a pirate is because I always had this same dream of being a pirate. The dream always took place on this ship and I was always the captain of this exact same crew." Ichigo perked up at this. Even before they met, she was already the girl of Mako's dreams. See she had a crush on him but always hid it by acting like the boss every time Mako woke up from a daydream.

This also surprised Usagi. When he first met Mako's crew, the legendary tale of the pirate king's encounter with a talking reindeer reenacted as Ichigo and Genkotsu both tried to devour him raw. The only difference was that he was part rabbit AND he was a master chef, not a doctor. Doctoring was always Hana's job.

This news also surprised Genkotsu. All his life, he was doomed to be a guy who would his overgrown fists to break open stones for a living. Then, Mako came along and took him in as one of his most faithful crewmates.

Kasai was also surprised. Back in his hometown, it was always hot and he was always considered a burden because of his Fire-Fire Fruit powers. After being banished from town, Mako was the only one who would take him in like a family member.

Hana was really surprised. Before she met Mako, she was a mediocre doctor. Then, Mako accidentally fed her the Flower-Flower Fruit and she gained the ability to make medical herbs.

Satsu was really surprised. He thought Mako was just nice for letting him into his crew. Satsu was a wanted murderer. He had a 5000 berry bounty on his head. In fact, his partnership with Mako nearly got the whole crew arrested yet Mako took him with his crew anyway.

The only reason this didn't surprise Mujihi was because she was ruthless and considered herself the best thing that ever happened to the world thanks to the powers of her Comet-Comet Fruit.

Anyway, everyone now knew the main reason they were so important to Mako. "I guess you're all surprised, aren't you?" Everyone nodded. Even Mujihi nodded just so everyone would think she was normal.

Suddenly, a cannonball hit the side of their ship. Mako grimaced as he thought, 'Damn marines! They always ruin everything!'

Mako turned to his crew and barked, "Usagi, Mujihi, Kasai, Ichigo and Genkotsu, you guys hold off the marines! I'll plan an attack! Satsu and Hana, both of you should hide in the back! We'll take care of this!"

The four crewmembers assigned to take on the marines rushed on board and started the attack. Usagi transformed into his human mode and started knocking out the marine soldiers with his huge fists. Mujihi waited for the marines to corner her than announced, "Comet-Comet Hammer!" Two comets appeared around her two hands as she smashed them into the marines taking them out. Kasai noticed that marine soldiers were all lined up and coming right at him. "Fire-Fire Stream!" he shouted as a stream of fire came out of his palms burning the marines. Ichigo turned her hand into a club and whacked the marines out of her way while Genkotsu used his enormous fists to take multiple targets out at once. He even created some holes in the poop deck.

While all this went on, Mako had managed to sneak up behind the ship using a title wave he had created himself. He then allowed himself to slowly drift under the water as he came back up with ocean water surrounding his body. He took the ocean water and sent it at the marines as the water knocked them back. The marine general noticed that it was hopeless to even try so he and the marines all escaped.

The pirates all cheered for their success. They had escaped the marines yet again. Hana and Satsu both emerged from their hiding quarters. "Mako, you defeated them!" shouted Hana with glee. "I couldn't have done it without my faithful crew!" Mako stated. Yep, life was looking grand for Mako and his crew.


	3. Chapter 3

After many hours of sailing, Usagi entered Mako's room with the day's report. "We have two hours before we reach land, sir!" he announced. Mako couldn't have been happier. Only a few hours left before he could feel dry land. Sure, he fought best when there was water nearby, but he preferred land now that he couldn't swim.

But, why should it have to take 2 hours when it could take a measly 2? Mako dove into the water and rose up on a geyser he had created with his Ocean-Ocean Fruit. He placed his hands on the back of the ship and used the force of the water to push himself into the ship. Thanks to this method, he managed to push the ship and increase its speed.

The others noticed this dramatic speed increase but they knew that when their ship went this fast, it was all Mako's doing. Even Mujihi couldn't question the captain's motives.

"So, Usagi, where are we headed?" asked Hana. Usagi smiled and answered, "We're going to the Yomi Kingdom!" The others went wide-eyed as the smiles on their faces increased in size dramatically. Yomi Kingdom was the most popular vacation resort. The wonderful thing about this place was that it was never too hot or too cold. The weather was just right all year 'round. What was even better was that it was the most beautiful Kingdom on Earth. It had wonderful streams, rivers and lakes, and it had one of the largest gardens in all the land.

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Hana. "We're SO lucky!" Genkotsu smiled and said, "We finally get to go to a place where nobody judges you for who you are or what you look like!" Satsu grinned and said, "I won't have to stay on the ship this time." Ichigo was so happy. 'Yes! This is the perfect place to tell Mako my true feelings!' she thought. Kasai was so happy to find a place where his unbelievably warm blood wouldn't end up giving him ample sweat. Mujihi was also happy. Guests were treated like kings and queens in Yomi Kingdom. Mujihi always thought of herself as a queen.

Two hours later, the crew had finally reached land. As Mako and his crew unboarded the ship, a huge mob of people showed up. They all reached around in a menacing fashion as if they were looking for a weapon of some sort. They all pulled out guns and pointed them straight into the air. "Oh no. So much for a friendly visit!" complained Genkotsu. "They still discriminate against us!"

They all got in a battle stance, but when the people fired, bullets didn't come out. Instead, our heroes were being showered in confetti as fireworks filled the sky. The king of town walked forward, shook Mako's hand and said, "Welcome to my glorious kingdom, Captain Mako of the "Fortress Pirates".

Mako stared and uttered, "You mean you weren't going to… attack us…?" The king blinked twice before understanding what Mako was getting at. He laughed and answered, "I'm not going to shoot you! You're my quests, and here in Yomi Kingdom, we treat all our guests with respect!" The fortress pirates stared at each other, grinned and breathed a long sigh of relief.

Mako turned to his crew and said, "You guys go off and do whatever you want! I want to have a talk with King Yomi!" The crewmembers stared back as King Yomi asked, "What is it you want to ask me?"

Mako cleared his throat and asked, "Would you be so kind as to give me a tour?" The others jumped at this idea and decided to join in.

King Yomi's first stop was one of his favorite places of all. "This, my friends, is the bathroom! Just thought you should know where to find it! Now, the real tour begins!" But before the king could proceed, he noticed something very peculiar happening.

The royal guards chased a man with short blue hair and green eyes shouting, "Stop! What are you doing? Give that back! That belongs to the royal family!" The man seemed to be holding a strange medallion. He turned back to the guard and shouted, "Go soak your fat head!" Then he put his hand on the ground as a huge tremor started up. Rows of spikes jutted out of the ground catching the royal guards off… um… guard!

Mako couldn't stand to see this. His hand formed into a stream of water as he shot a big water-based missile at the thief. "Ocean Jet!" he announced as the missile collided with the man's body. The missile sent the man flying backwards as he landed in front of the royal guards. "Uh… did I tell you guys that I love you?" he asked. The guards all nodded and took the medallion from him without resorting to violence. Violence was the coward's way out. "So… up to your old tricks again, Koujou?"

It wasn't that this man hadn't even been punished severely for stealing from the royal family that surprised Mako. It was that his name was "Koujou" which meant "Kindness". How could someone so bad be named "Kindness"?


	4. Chapter 4

King Yomi turned to the awestruck crew as he explained, "I might as well explain. Koujou here is one of my royal guards. He's very kind and friendly, but he's always been jealous of the fact that his family no longer rules the kingdom. See, his family used to be the royal family and he was destined to one day be king, but my family came and took over Yomi Kingdom. Now he often tries to steal from us to spite us."

Mako didn't really think of this as a good reason to steal. Of course, he was a pirate, and he stole gold from other pirates. But he would never steal from someone who's innocent. Koujou straightened himself up and said, "Sorry for that little scene back there. I didn't realize we had guests. Anyway, pleased to meet you… uh…" "Mako." Finished the captain. Koujou could not believe that he was face to face with one of the world's most famous pirates.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he could not think of how to address someone of his caliber. Koujou turned around and walked off.

Everyone decided to ignore this and continue the tour.

King Yomi showed the Fortress Pirates many wonderful places. He showed them the Hot Springs, the tanning area, miniature golf and he ended the tour in his most favorite room of all.

"This, my friends, is the dueling room. It is here that we duel like crazy and manage to have a good time. Mako, I have heard that you are not just a great pirate but rather a smashing duelist! I would like it so much if I can duel you just this once."

Mako didn't know what to say. The only duels he ever had nowadays were with his crewmates. He had just found a new opponent. His surprised look turned into a grin as he pulled out his deck and announced, "King Yomi, I accept your challenge!"

It was time. Each duelist grabbed a duel disk as they inserted the cards into the empty drawing slot. Then, each one pulled out a card and announced, "Let's duel!"

The others watched in anticipation. They had merely come for a tour, but now they had been given a whole new treat. They were going to watch their captain duel.

The duel began with Mako drawing a card. It was obviously a good card as a smirk covered his face when he saw it. "I will start by summoning my powerful Giant Jellyfish!" he announced as a jellyfish appeared on the field. Yomi smiled at this and said, "That was an interesting starting move, but you'll have to do better than that if you wish to defeat my Rainbow Fish!"

A fish with an attack of 1800 and a defense of 800 emerged onto the battlefield. The fish went in and took down Mako's jellyfish as Mako lost 600 lifepoints. Ichigo got up and barked, "Mako, I know you can do this! Believe in yourself!" In fact, Mako's next card was more than enough to pull a fast one on King Yomi. Mako breathed a sigh of relief and thought, 'Thank you for giving this back to me, Joey.'

It was time for the play that would defeat King Yomi for good. Mako grinned and announced, "I now activate Monster Reborn! This allows me to bring back my Giant Jellyfish! Now I'll sacrifice my jellyfish in order to summon the might Legendary Fisherman!" Mako's Legendary Fisherman emerged onto the field. He picked up his big spear and stuck it straight through the Rainbow Fish causing 50 lifepoints in damage. "Now I activate Yumi! This turns the whole playing field into a water field so all ocean-type creatures that I play will gain and additional 200 attack points." Explained Mako. Yomi was impressed. Even though Mako had only dealt 50 damage to his lifepoints, no one had ever dealt damage to him that quickly before.

"I must say, I'm very impressed. But you forgot something!" King Yomi explained. Mako was dumbfounded until Yomi stated, "You're fisherman gains no attack points from the field power boost! That means that my second Rainbow Fish should be more than enough!" In fact, thanks to Yumi's effects, the Rainbow Fish now had 2000 attack points. It went in to strike the Legendary Fisherman but, for some reason, a wall showed up and stopped it in its tracks.

"That's right. My Legendary Fisherman is immune to all attacks as long as Yumi is in play." Said Mako. Yomi was impressed. Genkotsu shook and belted, "Cut the chit-chat! Beat him already!" The other crewmembers rose their weapons and used them to shut Genkotsu up.

"Now I activate my Fortress Whale Ritual!" announced Mako. "At the cost of two monsters from my hand, I can summon the mighty Fortress Whale!" A huge whale with a huge cannon supply showed up out of nowhere. The whale unleashed his cannon upon the Rainbow Fish causing 500 points of damage. After that, he used his Legendary Fisherman to deplete 1850 of Yomi's lifepoints. Yomi smiled and said, "Congratulations, Mako. No one has ever put up such an amazing duel. There is no way I can possibly win. Congratulations. I forfeit."

Mako could not believe his ears. He had actually beaten the king of Yomi Kingdom in a duel.

Mako's friends all rushed up to him and hugged him. As they embraced him, Yomi walked up to Mako and said, "This ends my tour. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. Do feel free to duel me again some day." Mako shook his hand and responded, "I'd like that a lot.


End file.
